


kia-su (驚輸)

by discoveredbychange



Series: Midnight Drama - a multi fandom collection [1]
Category: f(x)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Gen, OT5, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveredbychange/pseuds/discoveredbychange
Summary: so Sulli left





	kia-su (驚輸)

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> this is my first post in AO3 -- still figuring out how this site works btw -- but not my first fic :)  
> this is a one-shot and the story for each one of the chapters will be different from the others.  
> so anyway, enjoy :)

_KrystalxSulli_

*

 

It was almost winter when it happens, she remembered the chilly air when it blows through the half opened windows, crawl over her clothed skin deepened the sorrow in her lonely soul. She watched as her blond strands covered her eyes as if not letting her watching another girl in the room packed her things.

 

“You don’t have to go.” She said, the sound of her voice almost as cold as the weather. “Not right away.”

 

A sighs, the other girl comb her hair with her hands, let it linger there for a moment before she responded. “I do. We talked about this. I’d rather left earlier before the company threw me out.”

 

“I can talk to them to give you some times.”

 

“Soojung-a...”

 

“I’m sorry.” Krystal sighs then, set her back straight to the window frame, staring outside. “It is almost dawn time.”

 

She only hears shuffling in the background, she knew that Sulli heard her and knew that giving respond to her only meaning that giving salt to her already wounded soul. She wonders why does it matter anymore.

 

“You know Jessica also in the bridge of leaving too.” Still no respond. “If I knew it’ll be like this, people leaving, i don’t think I want to do this in the first place.”

 

“You can’t possibly know.”

 

“No.”

 

Her breath fogged on the glass of the window, giving her blurry vision, actually she wasn’t sure whether it was tears in her eyes or the window that fogged but at the time she shivers Sulli was there covered her shoulders with a blanket. The other girl sat in front of her, hair in a messy bun, thick with tiredness that shown through her eyes. Her one leg touched Krystal’s and the other slouch down the window frame they sat on. Krystal thought what changed, what makes her decided to leave or was it always there, that she always wanted to leave. Krystal knew Sulli was always a little wild, that her taste of things are a little different from other, but why does it even matter, it is okay to love things other people hate, it’s not a crime. Krystal understood that the girl struggles on finding her identity when they were younger, that she in fact made some uproar scandal because of it sometimes, people are weird, they were young -- they still are thus they made mistakes, adult make mistakes too so why hating on her dating a much older man. That also, not a crime.

 

“I wish this never happen.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sully hold her hand, scooted closer and rest her head on Krystal’s upper arm.

 

“I wish you could stay.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But you couldn’t. Nobody could. Jessica going to have a difficult time, i can sense it, and when that happen you’re no longer here.”

 

“I will still pick up your call.”

 

“It is entirely different.” Another sighs, her heart heavy, she wish she could just burst out her feelings but she already wishes so many things that will never happen.

 

“We are friends. How could you say that? This is not the end.”

 

Krystal stood up, no longer can hear the girl’s voice she realized she would never hear again, not that she didn’t want to but the company wouldn’t let her. Why is there boundaries like that, the company brought them together why separate them now. She let her back facing her as she facing the door, she thought what changed, again, what made her feel so much pain with the fact that Sulli leaving her, the girl always talked about it, about leaving the company doesn’t mean that she’s leaving her, but what changed. She always knew that Sulli is a bit of a rebel but Krystal is too, what makes her so shook like this.

 

“Jinri-ya.” She paused, choked by her own breath. “When you leave, don’t wake me up.”

 

“That means i won’t be saying goodbye to you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But the other girls going to walked me to the door.”

 

Krystal held the cold door knob in her hand, gripping it until her fingers turned pale before she twist it open.

 

_“Don’t wake me up.”_

*

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> kia-su(驚輸), translated as “afraid to lose out”; from ’kia’ (afraid) and ’su’ (lose).  
> http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/161836084823  
> inspired by this post on tumblr  
> http://withfx.tumblr.com/post/165762137797/jungli-for-taeekwoon


End file.
